


Yoosung Kims strange addiction

by 2u2000yrsfromnow



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Mentioned 707 | Choi Luciel, Mentioned Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger), One Shot, Other, yoosung is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2u2000yrsfromnow/pseuds/2u2000yrsfromnow
Summary: Yoosung Kim was a normal college student, he went to college, fell asleep in class, played games all through the night and then failed his classes but there was one thing that people didn't know, he was obsessed with squishmallows
Kudos: 1





	Yoosung Kims strange addiction

The day was breaking and the birds were chirping, Yoosung Kim awoke from a short sleep brushing his blonde locks out of his face, he let out a small smile as he felt the softness of dexter the dragon on his cheek one of the many squishmallows he had piled on his bed.

he got up reluctantly, put on his clothes and managed to get out the door nearly tripping over Veronica the octopus as he left. The bus was crowded and stuffy, he frowned as he sat down next to a random person and logged into the rfa messenger

*Yoosung has entered the chat*

Zen: yoosung, how are you doing today?

707: aha yoosung has entered XD

Yoosung: im not in the mood today seven

707: what what I wasn't planning anything, you won't be so grumpy if you didn't stay up late online anyway

Yoosung: HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING TABS ON MY COMPUTER AGAIN?!?!

Zen: seven we told you to stop doing that, we deserve our privacy,,what if yoosung was doing something he didn't want you to see

707: woah calm down I didn't actually check on what he was doing this time, I just assumed he was playing lolol

Yoosung: aha yeah I was, but seven pls stop doing that, its not very nice :(

Yoosung: got to go I have to get to college now!!

*Yoosung has left the chat*

Yoosung let out a long sigh, he got so lucky that seven wasn't curious last night or he would have found out about his dirty little secret, his fluffy little secret. last night Yoosung spent hours refreshing the squish mallow website waiting for the release of Anastasia the axolotl, it was a bloodbath of a release so many people wanting to get their hands on this stuffed animal, but Yoosung was ready. he would be the one to get this animal and he did, he let out a loud scream as his order was confirmed, another one to add to his ever-growing collection.

he couldn't imagine what it would be like if seven ever found out, although he could use his hacking skills to get Yoosung the latest unreleased goods but he doesn't want the endless teasing, he could already hear sevens mocks, yoosung likes to collect children's stuffed toys, no wonder he couldn't get a girlfriend. 

he fell asleep during his lecture again, his head filled with squishmallow dreams, in this dream he had a girlfriend, he was happy. he dreamt of giving her squishmallows, he even let her hold his favourite limited edition Sadie the sloth, she supported his passion and he was there through everything, his dream ended with them together falling asleep in each others arms surrounded by his collection.

Yoosung woke up in an empty lecture hall tears in his eyes as he realised his dream wasn't real, none of it was, he was the same lonely 20 year old he always had been, his dreams would never come true, what girl would ever like a gaming addict who collected squishmallows?

To cheer himself up Yoosung took himself to the local supermarket too look for a new fluffy friend. he walked through the cool air admiring the summer trees, he felt more relaxed and awake after feeling the soft breeze on his face as he entered the shop. he quickly made his way to the toy section, his face lit up as he as he saw the mountains of squishmallows, he scanned the aisle for one he hadn't brought yet.

‘yoosung what are you doing here’

Yoosung quickly turned around and saw jaehee standing behind him, he panicked, how on earth is he going to recover from this

‘h-hi jaehee, um I am here looking for a gift’ he stuttered 

‘I didn't know you had any friends outside of the rfa, yet again I'm not really interested in your life, are you sure that your friend would like a stuffed children's toy?’ she stated judgementally

‘ahaha I know it seems odd but its for one of my moms friends children...I mean what grown person would like these silly children's toys anyway hahaha’ he half laughed

‘okay then’ 

yoosung felt a punch of relief as jaehee turned around and walked away as he looked down lovingly at the toy in his hand feeling its soft material

‘nice save’ 

he looked to his side and saw a girl standing next to him also holding a squishmallow 

‘was I really that bad of a liar’ yoosung blushed

‘yeah’ she laughed back ‘although it must have been worth it for prince the pug, he one of my favourites’

‘I haven't got him yet, which is why I am here. god that was an obvious fact im so sorry’ 

‘you're cute, what's your name’

‘I'm Yoosung, is there any chance I could have your number?’


End file.
